Green Goblin/Villain
Background As the brilliant co-owner of a chemical manufacturer known as Oscorp, Norman Osborn, loving wealth and power, decided to take control and had his partner Stromm arrested when he found he was committing embezzlement, granting him complete control over the company and making Norman the official CEO of Oscorp. While going through Stromm's notes, he found a secret formula that would make him superhumanly powerful. However, his son, Harry, who was tired of always being ignored and rejected by his father, switched the chemicals in the serum, which turned it green and caused it to explode in his face. Attempting to achieve power beyond his wildest dreams, Norman Osborn planned to become the most powerful gang-lord of all by uniting all the independent gangs under his leadership in an attempt to gain control over all of New York's crime. To prove his power and establish his reputation, he decided to choose Spider-Man as his victim of choice, and Norman Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. Remembering a giant green goblin monster from childhood nightmares, he created a costume that reflected that monster, and he became the original Green Goblin. More information... Involvement * Prologue: Finishing the Job **Green Goblin is the second boss/villain you encounter in the game. He appears in the last room just past where S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Maria Hill is located in the Raft's Cell Block Alpha. *At the start of the battle, Green Goblin has a spoken line that also appears in a textbox. He has a few additional spoken lines during the fight and when he is defeated another spoken line that also appears in a text box. **Quotes: ***"Oh look... it's time to play!" ***"Look out below!" ***"Trick or treat!" ***"This isn't over! It's NEVER over!" **Text Boxes: File:Text_Box_Green_Goblin_-_01.jpg File:Text_Box_Green_Goblin_-_02.jpg *Chapter 4: Random spawn. Strategy *Green Goblin appears in the middle of the last room in the Raft's Cell Block Alpha. He seems to have 4 powers: **"Electrical Dischrage": A short range energy projection with a push-back effect. He only uses this power if you get near him. Ranged players should be safe by keeping a distance, melee players should time the use of his powers right if they want to avoid getting hit by it. **"Batarang ™": A ranged attack using bat-shaped throwing weapons. Green Goblin throws two of these batarangs ™ when he uses this power. Ranged players can also avoid these by keeping at a distance from Green Goblin. Since he throws them pretty fast, melee players are likely to get hit by them. **"Pumpkin Bomb": Poison gas grenade that creates a damage over time area of effect on the ground. While none of his attacks do any particular large amount of damage, it is being hit to many times by his different attacks WHILE STANDING IN THE POISON that's most likely to get you killed. These poison patches dissapear after a while, but move out of them as soon as possible. **"Bombing Run": Green Goblin flies up out of screen sight and becomes untargetable. He then makes several strafing runs from one side of the screen to the other, dropping explosives in his wake as he goes. Since he flies in straight lines, once you spot from which side of your screen he appears, you'll be able to sidestep the direction in which he's flying. And because you can't attack him while he is using this power, you can use all your concentration on avoiding it until he flies down to the center of the room and starts using his other powers again. **Note: The names used to discribe these powers aren't official in-game names. File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_01.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_02.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_04.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_05.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_13.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_09.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_11.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_10.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_07.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_06.jpg File:Powers_-_Green_Goblin_-_12.jpg Item Drops *Green Goblin Medal *S.H.I.E.L.D. Med Kit *There will be drops of random equipment with no level requirement with usually a blue quality (rare) item or sometimes a purple quality (epic) item *There will also be a lot of green experience spheres and likely some red health, blue spirit, and/or purple health-spirit spheres as well as a pile of credits Voice actor info * In the video game, Green Goblin is voiced by Travis Willingham. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Green Goblin Category:Thunderbolts